natsume being nice
by chikameow90
Summary: i sucks at summary..this my first time making a fic....pairing NxM....flame accepted R&R please


Don't be to angry at me if it sucks since this is my first fic…

Don't be to angry at me if it sucks since this is my first fic….

Disclaimer ..I don't own Gakuen Alice…

**Xx natsume being nice? xX**

It's another day at Gakuen Alice .The sun shines brightly waking most of the students….

Though .. Our Natsume Hyuuga is having so many question in his head at the saura tree….Lets look what is he thinking about…

'_hn…I wonder what'll happen is I act nice to polka ?' _he thought. _' Nah…Imai will make money with it…but I really wonder what'll happen…'_

After that, he stand up and walked to class…while walking he thought …' _maybe she'll fall for me.. no no no… that's impossible she's the most dense girl I've ever known…'_

**Thud!!**

"Ouch ! look whe-…." Then he smirked…it was the brunette he fell in love with….'_I guess I'll give it a try…' _he thought.. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there", he said. This shocked Mikan like hell !! 'WHAT?! NATSUME APOLOGIZE?? EVEN MORE, TO ME?! ' then she went to him and asked, "Are you ill natsume??"

'_Huh…and there I tried to be nice to her…calm down Natsume…'_ then he said ,"Hn.. let's just go to class or we'll get late…" Mikan on the other hand is feeling weird with natsume.. '_is he alright ?? did he tripped and hit his head?? Or did he fell from the sakura tree?' _she thought..

After reaching the classroom she jumped to hotaru "HOOOTAAARUUU!! GOOD MORNING!!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Ouch ,that huts ,hotaru!! I just wanted to hug you.." mikan said while crying. But then the class were shocked by some thing… "Are you alright , polka??" natsume said.. yup THE Natsume Hyuuga is helping her !! " Natsume-sama ! what happened to you?? Did you got sick?!" screamed Sumire. Everyone thought the same that time..'_she knows that she' d get that every time but she still does that??' _

Then Natsume said , " shut up ,ugly.!" "eh?? That means he's well…." Sumire said.. Then Narumi went in the class. "okay everyone go to your seats ..Eh Natsume you're here ... I'm SO happy!!" Narumi said.. but all het get back is "shut it ,gay.." Then Narumi cried waterfalls…and then the class went as usual only that Natsume is there….

When class was over , everyone went out of the class…leaving mikan and natsume there …mikan went to natsume and said " hey ,can I talked to you for a moment??" then Natsume said , " Sure, let's go to the sakura tree…". _'yup he is really weird today..'_

While walking there Natsume thought _' what does she wants to talk to me??"_

After they reached there mikan started..

"hey Natsume ..what's wrong with you today?? You act really weird today is there any problem??" she said . "nothing's wrong with me…why??" he asked . "Well you acted nice to me suddenly.. I thought it was weird.."…then Natsume smirked.. " so you wanted me to tease you huh??" he said..

"That's not it !! it just feels weird.." she said….Then Koko appeared out of no where and said.. " he just wanted you to fall for him, you know.." then he disappeared .Both of them were shocked .. "what?!" then natsume said " yeah.. since he already said it so I'm gonna say it now…I love you , Mikan Sakura" but then he heard she laugh.. " hahahaha!! You acted nice just to make me fall for you ?" she said.. then natsume said , "hn.. I'm serious now.." seriously

"yeah.. I can see that…well you didn't have to acted nice you know….since I already fell for you long ago…." Mikan said…this shocked Natsume…and then he said "so I did this for nothing huh??" but then Mikan said " not really…it's funny seeing you being nice too me…." "yea yea whatever…." Suddenly natsume mover closer to her and locked his lips with her…

Then he said.. " well then..since I've confessed will you be my girlfriend??". " of course!"

Unknown to them that there's a group watching from the bushes….and behing them there was Koko being tide up … " huhuhu…I'm gonna be rich !! money money money!!" hotaru said… " Can we leave them now…. I'm tired and the should have privacy.." said ruka.. then hotaru said "shut up…I'm making money here….and can you make Yome quiet…he's annoying.."…..

**Xx The End xX**

yeah I know its lame…I would appreciate it if you would review though

Flame me if you like since this is my first time making a fic…hahaha

Anyway please review !! ('.')


End file.
